


Hairdryer

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Hairdryer<br/><b>Rating:</b> R<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 197<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Pike/Number One<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Summary:</b> To him, she is perfect<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Household Items</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairdryer

Pike paused in his motions, the movement reflected in the mirror had distracted him.

Sheets rustled as they slid down her smooth skin, but he hadn't heard it over the noise. The view of all that skin on display is what caught his attention.

"Really, Christopher. Blow drying your hair?" she asked pointedly. That face that many thought held nary an expression, he was able to read so well. There was a hint of teasing and a hint of disapproval.

He put the dryer down and walked back to the bed, not saying a word. He climbed onto the bed and pulled the sheets a little lower so as to display her belly button to the room. Starting there he licked around the perfect inny before heading up her body. Her dark eyes watching his every movement. The only recognition he received that she was effected by his laving of her skin was the increase in her breathing, causing her breasts to rise and fall more than normal. As he reached those he paused and looked up at her.

"We can't all be as perfect as you," he said as he took one nipple into his mouth.


End file.
